Blow
by master of gray
Summary: Allen and Cross get in to a fight.


Disclaimer; I do not own D Gray Man or the characters or worlds Katsura Hoshino dose

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or the characters or worlds Katsura Hoshino dose.

Master had lat a Akuma self-destruct destroyed the fragile human soul inside and I was unable to save it. This was when I was still his apprentice. It happened early that night and the sky was still darkening when we entered the little inn room we were sharing. Blue light poured through the glass window opposite the door spilling across the wooden floor and the bad in the middle of the room. I could have saved it! I shouted at him. It was a lost cause there was nothing you could've done about it. He replied in a cold voice as he walked to stand by the window. I moved to stand in front of him just a feet or two away. Still I could've saved it if you had only giving me the time. Would you drop it and stop pouting, what's done is done now get over it! He snapped. I was shocked how could Cross talk like that he was an exorcist he know above all how the soul embedded in the Akuma suffered and how it was our job to exorcise it and save the poor soul inside. The soul inside I had seen it, it was a ladies spirit trapped inside the Akuma it could have been the soul of someone's wife, mother, or daughter! Someone's beloved that's who it had been. I don't know what came over me; I was angry, furious with my Master how could he be like this so heartless. I was so angry and it was my anger that loosened my tongue.

You heartless pig I shouted. Master Cross stared at me stunned at what he had heard this was the first time I had side or did anything disrespedful towards him. What did you say!? He asked. I side you're a heartless pig! You better watch your tongue! He growled but his threat just angered me more. Vain peacock! I screamed. Fool! He replied. You cold hearted monster even the Earl's heart is warmer then yours! I waited for Master's retaliation but there wasn't one he just stood there with a blank expression on his face then in a quick motion he struck me across the cheek. The hit was so hard I was knock towards the bad and slammed against the mattress. Rolling over on to my chest with my lags hanging over the bed's edge I reached to touch my swollen cheek, I could feel the blood welling up under underneath the skin but the worst was yet to came.

While trying to get up a firm grip took hold of my right wrist and twisted my arm behind my back and I fall back onto the bad. I winced in pain as the pressure on my arm got worse and I looked over my shoulder. I was startled to see Master Cross. He was kneeling behind me and it was he who had forest my arm behind my back. Wh-what are you doing? I mumbled. The grip on my wrist tightened and I give out a little cry of pain. Apologize! He side in a demanding tone, anger apparent on his face and voice. I gritted my teeth the last thing I wanted to do was ask for forgiveness from this beast so it was no surprise when I side no and tried to lift myself up with only one arm with him steel on top of me. But Master Cross was stronger then I was and had no problem forcing me back down in to the mattress. Foolish naive apprentice apologize! He roared. I will do no such thing. Yo-you have a heart as deformed as that face of yours! Apologize or I'll break your arm!! Master yelled from behind me. I took in a deep breath trying to cool the fire of spite that was inside me but to no avail it still burned in my heart but it wasn't just anger anymore it was pride my own self-respect that kept me from saying I was sorry and just like my anger had loosened my tongue my pride would make me fool-hardy. Go head break my arm I don't care but I will not apologize! I shouted and once again looked over my shoulder at Master Cross. He looked stunned at my words but his surprise soon faded back in to anger again and he leaned down on my slender arm.

The strain from the pressure quickly became too much and I heard a disturbing sound at the vary moment my arm broke. I screamed the pain was over-whelming it started at the tips of my fingers and felt like dozens of little needles were pricking me it then went up my arm and turned in to a terribly throb like the ones, you would get after a bad burn it's worst was at the spot of the break and continue up my shoulder. I made no effort to hide the tears that flowed down my cheek as I cried all the hurt and anger out of me. My master got up slowly and released my arm letting it hang limply at my side and even though I couldn't see him from the position I was in I could feel the vibrations threw the floor as he walked to stand by the window. The only noise I heard him make after that was the flicker of a lighter and him puffing on a cigarette.

I felt horrible more then just the pain from a broken arm. My body felt cold as if all the warmth except that of the hot pain in my right arm had drained out of me and the air around me had chilled, my face was fevered and wet with my hair sticking to my skin from muffling my sobs in to the bad-covers but it was what I felt on the inside. A combination of anger and humiliate added with my physical hurt made for a most unpleasant feeling. A short time had passed and there had been no change in the room except for the conditions of the light which now ware nearly gone plunging the little room in to darkness. After this short time had passed a new feeling had came over me discomfort. My chest felt tight and my head felt foggy my lags were stiff and numb from setting in on awkward position. All I wanted to do was stretch them out on the bed and rest.

I first started by trying to calm myself down. Chocking on my tears that still flowed and holding back the sobs at the back of my throat I tried getting to my feet. The fight and aftermath had drained the strength out of me leaving my lags weak and wobbly as I tried to stand at my full height but my trembling lags soon gave out and I found myself back on the floor. Never being a quitter I decided to try again sense my lags ware to weak I reached out with my uninjured hand and griped a fist full of the cotton quilt that was draped over our bed for the night and began to pull myself up by it. Gritting me teeth I slowly got to the top, my lags that weren't totally useless pushed from the floor and with some effort I finally found myself sitting on the bed.

After a moment of catching my breath I slowly began to crawl to the other side of the bed not evening bothering to take off my boots. Once there I began to slowly ease myself down on the mattress lying on the side of my body that wasn't hurt so as not to cause irritation or more damage to my broken arm. It felt so much better to be lying in a more comfortable position. My head sinking slightly in to the over stuffed pillows. Stretching my lags out and feeling the circulation came back to them. I sigh in exhaustion I was beyond spent and stared blankly at the wall holding my throbbing fracture arm close to my side. The smell of cigarette smoke began to fill the room and I could still hear my master puffing on his cigarette. My head began to pound and I began to feel sick from inhaling to much of it but I didn't turn over to tell him to stop or to open a window I just laid there with my back facing him I didn't want to look at him instead I closed my eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sight of sunlight beaming in threw the window behind me. I had a deep sleep a blank sleep you know one of these kinds of rest you get when you're really sick or injured were you don't dream or toss and turn or feel the passing of time. I sat up slowly in bed letting the blanket fall off me (I don't remember raping up last night.) I felt refreshed, I felt right warm on the inside and cool on the outside. Taking in a breath of crisp morning air I smelled the faint scent of medicine and I reached to hold my arm expecting to feel the slightly warm sheer fabric of my long sleeve shirt but instead I found that my arm had been splinted and wrapped in linen gauze with a thick cotton sling holding it to my chest. The bandages ware wrapped firmly around the splint and there was little pain except for a light ache at were the break was my swollen cheek also had been bandages with some of the oily medicine rubbing off on to my fingers from after touching it. Someone had give me care while I was asleep even going as far as pulling off my boots and setting them by the bed and laying a blanket over top me but who? Master Cross had he done this, had he dressed my injuries so carefully last night.

Just as my mind wondered about him did our room door open and General Cross casually walked in with a white bag hanging from his had. He crossed the room and stopped at an old rusty patio table that had black paint chipping off and two matching chairs on either side a furnishing placed in the room to make the room look more complete I guess.

He sat the white parcel down on the surface and turned to look at me. Your awake he side smoothly then sat down and began to open the bag. I slid out of bad and quickly dressed myself trying to make myself look as presentable as possible given I only had one hand to dress myself with and joined Master at the table. That had been half an hour ago and neither him nor I had spoken sense. The parcel Cross had returned with had been felled with a bottle of Bandy and a white box of breakfast with which he had pushed towards me. We sat silently together now Master Cross sipping on his drink with his head turned away from me and myself playing with my breakfast stirring it in to a unsightly mass. Had Master Cross really been the one to dress my injuries in such a tender fashion, gentleness wasn't something I really couldn't see him showing but then who else had done it. To think just a few hours ago we ware fighting like bitter enemies and now we ware sharing the same table together. I thought back to the conflict we were having how cold he was acting and how sharp my tongue had been I had side some vary wicked things to him that at the moment in the heat of our argument had been the right thing to say but now after I had cooled off I felt, I felt like a spoiled ungrateful child. I had been upset with my Master "yes" but that didn't give me the right to say such disrespectful things. I had to apologize.

Laying the folk on the make-shift napkin I had made out of my hancerchief and placing my uninjured hand in my lap I looked uncrossed the table at the person in question. My face burned a little at the thought of talking to him we had been avoiding each others gazes for the duration of the morning but now was no time to be bashful. I take a sip from the glass of milk I had with my breakfast and in a calm voice spoke.

About last night I apologize for my actions I had been anger and proud and that had made me foolish I had no right to say such venomous disrespectful thing to you. I-I'm sorry. Master Cross remained sitting swirling and sipping on his beverage as if he hadn't had heard me at all he didn't even move to look at me when I spoke he just sat there. A small awkward smile graced my lips and I averted my eyes down word at the table he was give me the cold shoulder he was probably still bitter with me but that was all right by me. How is your arm feeling? Cross's calm voice asked. I raised my head in surprise Master Cross had spoken to me maybe he wasn't as crossed as I thought he was. My smile brightens and I replied. It's feeling much better today thank you for asking.


End file.
